


Mana's Necklace

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: While everyone else is at the Festival of Wagg, giving offerings to their ancestors, Mana decides to stay behind, since she has no ancestors to mourn. Mana contemplates about who her parents are before she finds an old trinket from long ago.(Or, to put it more simply, what I imagine the origins of Mana's Necklace to be.)





	Mana's Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> A blast from the past this time around. This is a fic I wrote several years back, but I fixed some of the grammar and wording in it to make it up to snuff. The fic is inspired by a picture that Homura Bakura made on their now defuncted DA account. In the picture, Atem bought it for Mana as a gift for her birthday and this story popped into my head. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, as a side note, this takes place when they're both around 12 or a few years before he becomes pharaoh.

Leaning against the banister on the balcony in my bedchamber, I stared at the starry sky. Besides some guards and servants, I am probably one of the only people here instead of being at the festival. Atem, Mahad, and everyone else is at the Festival of Wagg tonight, giving offerings to their dead loved ones in temples and in the tombs. I'm not there since I don't have anyone to mourn or any ancestors that I know of. In fact, I do not know who my biological family members are.

I was told that I was taken to the palace when I was very little due to people to some people thinking I was cursed and in order to teach me magic. That was so long ago that I barely remember any of it. In fact, it's been so long ago I do not even remember what my parents even look like.

The closet thing I have to a parent of any kind was the old master of the Millennium Necklace. Mahad, the current possessor of the Millennium Ring, I see as a role model and an older brother. They're both still alive. I love them very much and they are like family to me, but I still sometimes wonder what my parents are like.

Who was my mother? What was she like? Did she pass away? Did she give me up by choice? Was she a good person or a bad person? Who was my father? Was he a good or bad person? What was he like? Are they still out there? Or are they both dead? I never found an answer for any of this.

Sometimes I even wonder if there is more to the story or even if everything I was told is a flat out lie. Every time I bring up the topic to some of the grown-ups I know, they just brush it off and never tell me anything. It really makes me wonder even more if they are withholding information from me and why they do not want me to know about it. Am I just imagining things and just hoping to know more about my family? Or are they really hiding something from me?

However, I overheard gossip from some of the other people in the palace that someone in the palace might be my real parent. But I try not to think about that, since I know it could be a lie, too. Gossip is usually a lie spun out of control, right?

What makes it even more confusing is that most people are taught magic in the royal temples, not the palace. I know hardly anyone else who lives in the palace to learn magic like me. So wouldn't it make more sense for me to train in a temple instead of the royal palace? Is there more of a reason to me being here?

I asked Atem if he knew what happened to my family a few time before, and even he is unsure about this too. He's the prince of Kemet for crying out loud! If he doesn't know, then no one does.

A strange necklace sat on my on the chest, flickering from the corner of my eye. Walking into my bedchamber, I grasped it in my hand and looked at the necklace more carefully . It was a gold shen necklace with a red centre piece in the middle. I think I recognize this. It's the necklace I had when I was very little. When I first came to the palace. Did my parents give this to me? ...They must have. Who else would give me a protection amulet before I came to the palace...?

"Mana?" I heard Atem say, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

I snapped around. Atem, who had some flowers in his hair, stood right next to me. 

My eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It is all right."

Wait…

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you would be at the festival or offering wishes to your ancestors."

"I came back here to get my amulet. I think I left it here before."

"Oh. It is on my chest. I was going to give it to you before, but I must have forgot about it."

Atem nodded before he walked over to the chest, snatching the Atem. He peered down at the necklace and asked, "What are you holding, anyway?"

"A necklace," I teased.

The sides of his lips pulled up. "I know that much. But why are you holding that?"

"It's an amulet I just found. My parents must've gave it to me when I was born or something."

"It looks pretty."

My face brightened up. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. I like the colour of the jewel in the centre," he said, pointing at the red centre piece of the necklace.

I glanced down at the necklace once more. The more I think about it, it does match his eyes...

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Yeah, sure."

Smiling, Atem draped it around my neck before he clasped it, feeling hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my tummy as he did so. 

Smiling, I replied, "Thank you."

I touched my necklace. I'm surprised this necklace fits, especially since this was given to me a very long time ago. But I want to wear it in my parents memory. While I might not know who my parents are, I still want to wear this in their memory. Who knows, I might find them someday. They gotta be out there somewhere! I just know it!

Maroon eyes lit up with mischief. "Hey Mana, you want to pull a prank on Mahad before we head back to the festival?"


End file.
